Seto Claus Is Coming To Town
by bluecow
Summary: Just a little pre-Cristmas Cristmas fic, because I didn't want to wait to write it and I had the idea ready now. JoeyXKaiba M for smut, smex and kinkyness! Dont like Yaoi, don't read.


Alice: MY FIRST PUPPYSHIPPING! Set several days before Christmas. Eru-chan gave me the idea for this.

Eru-chan: SUBCONSIOUSLY! You know how much I hate puppyshipping!

Amu-chan: this ought to be good…

Lala-chan: yeah…

Alice: Kaiba, do the disclaimer!

Kaiba: Characters and themes are owned by Kazuki Takahashi.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Joey was sitting in maths, long since given up on trying to understand whatever the teacher was telling them about algebra. Maths was bad enough before they decided to put the alphabet in (N/A so true…). Joey's eyes wandered and happened to meet a pair of ice-blue ones staring his way from across the room, alight with mischief. "Great," Thought Joey. "That jerk, Kaiba's probably considering picking a fight with me after the last bell…again."

The bell that signaled the end of both maths, and the day for Joey wrung and Joey gathered his things quickly and ran as fast as physically possible, his self esteem didn't need to be beaten down by the swelled ego of Seto Kaiba right before Christmas. His escape plans were dashed when he felt a strong hand clamp down on his shoulder outside the school gates. Kaiba, who had grabbed his shoulder, spun him around to face him. Joey was waiting for the CEO to say something cocky, rude or insulting, but he certainly wasn't expecting to be knocked unconscious by a henchman. Kaiba pulled the unconscious Joey into his limo and took him to his mansion, smirking evilly the whole way.

When Joey awoke, he examined the room frantically, it was pitch black, and he couldn't see a thing except for one small light, shining on one spot on the floor. He tried to move, only to discover that his limbs had been tied to a bed he was lying on. Last thing he remembered was talking to Kaiba, so he figured that he must be playing a trick on him. He opened his mouth to yell out curses at probably no one, when he caught sight of what he was wearing and only a squeak emerged.

He was seriously indecent! The brown shorts he was wearing stopped a third of the way down his thigh, twisting his hips slightly, he could see a reindeer tail stuck on the back of them. The shorts hugged his body too tightly, embarrassing him further. He wore no shirt just a collar with bells on it, and to top it all off, he wore a red clown nose.

Joey growled. Who the hell had captured him? …Who changed him from his school clothes…?

Both of his questions were answered as Kaiba stepped into the only patch of light with a firm and seductive stance. Joey nearly laughed, despite his situation, as the CEO was wearing an indecent costume as well. Kaiba had black shorts, about as long and tight as Joey's, he too wore no shirt, but had a Santa hat cocked over one eye. He smirked at the boy before him. "I knew you were a puppy, but I didn't think you could play the role of a reindeer as well."  
Joey growled. "Shut up, Kaiba!"

"I bet you wish you could do the same." He hinted at the way Joey's legs were parted widely.

"What the fuck is with these stupid costumes!" He called furiously.

"I'm Seto Claus, and you are Rudolph," He made a whip cracking sound that made Joey's jaw fall open out of shock and disgust. The brunette stepped closer to the bed that Joey was tied to and sat on the side. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"What is?" Came the angry reply.

"The fact that you are Rudolph and I'm Seto Claus, and yet _you'll_ be riding _me_." He said, straddling the blonde. If Joey's mouth could fall open further, it would have. He quickly shut his mouth and tried to think of a comeback, he didn't succeed. He was a little too distracted by the way that Kaiba was running the back of his hand along the inside of Joey's thigh. Joey struggled against his restraints, trying to push the CEO off him, when that failed his started thrashing his hips, hoping to throw off his balance.

"Hmm," Kaiba smirked "Bucking your hips against your master, huh? Well maybe this will work better." He ground his hips against Joey who opened his mouth and moaned loudly. He shut his lips shut tightly. He had not just done that!

Joey was mortified, as Kaiba could see by the slight stain of pink across the blonde's cheeks. Kaiba smirked "There's no reason to be ashamed…" He ground against him again, this time both of them moaned. The brunette leant forward, placed his hands on Joey's chest and kissed him softly on the lips. Joey's eyes widened almost impossibly large, but slowly closed.

The CEO was getting fed up by the lack of action; he parted his lips and nibbled on the Blonde's lower lip, asking for entrance which was not granted. Kaiba tried for as long as his patience would hold out, at which point he gave up and ran his hand down Joey's chest to his incredibly tight shorts. Seto smirked into the kiss when he found that the shorts had gotten tighter. He tried one last time to request entry to Joey's mouth that was once again denied, he quickly darted his hand under the shorts Joey was wearing to give his semi-hard member a quick squeeze, causing Joey to gasp. Kaiba took this opportunity to dart his tongue past Joey's lips and began exploring.

Joey wriggled beneath him, in his haste to get into his mouth, the CEO had forgotten to let go of his dick. Joey tried to remind him by bucking his hips up into Kaiba's hand. Kaiba pulled back from the kiss, smirk on his face. "Well, eager, aren't we?" Joey glared at Kaiba, he knew that he was tied too tightly, he knew that he couldn't escape, and most of all, he knew that he didn't want to (even though he would never admit that out loud).

When Kaiba began pulling Joey's shorts down to his knees, they just sprang back up part of the way. It took both of them a moment to realize that his shorts were too tight and his legs were parted too much. The dominant brunette growled and tore apart the flimsy fabric, leaving Joey stunned. He quickly snapped out of it when he felt Kaiba begin to stroke him. Kaiba kissed a trail down Joey's chest, lower and lower until he reached his belly button. Joey was fed up with this and yelled "Just do it already!" So he did. Joey gasped as the brunette took his entire length into his mouth at once, bobbing his head up and down, tongue trailing up the underside and teeth dragging lightly. When Seto began twirling his tongue around skillfully, Joey could take it no longer. "K-Kaiba, I'm gunna…"

"Not yet you're not" Kaiba said pulling back. Joey whined in disappointment.

The CEO reached over to his bedside table to grab a tube of lube, which he then used to coat three of his fingers with. He looked at the scowling blonde beneath him and asked "Ready?"

Joey growled which the brunette took for a yes. He plunged his first finger deep into Joey, giving him a moment to adjust before sending another in. He heard Joey grunt in discomfort, but he didn't care, he began to make scissoring motions that made the blonde moan. When he added the third finger Joey winced but adjusted quickly to the sensation. Kaiba made scissoring motions and began to search for the bundle of nerves that would make Joey scream his name. When he found it, all Joey screamed was an incomprehensible sound that sounded something along the lines of "hnslgfbrktbg". Kaiba pulled his fingers out and Joey whimpered at the loss. The CEO took the tube of lube and generously began coating his own hard member with it. He positioned himself at Joey's entrance and looked down at the blonde. When he got a nod of confirmation, he slowly slid himself in. Joey took about half a minute to adjust, then he nodded and Kaiba continued his ministrations.

Kaiba hit Joey's prostate and Joey screamed. Kaiba grabbed Joey's member and began pumping in time with his own thrusts. Kaiba kept hitting Joey's prostate time after time and eventually, this became too much for him. He came over both of their chests and yelled Kaiba's name. When Joey released, he tensed his muscles and this sent the CEO over the edge, who came, yelling "Mutt!"

Kaiba rolled off Joey and untied him. He lay there staring at the ceiling for a good 5 minutes before Kaiba turned to his Puppy, intending to say something, that was lost after he realized Joey was asleep. He too was tired and closed his eyes to sleep.

Mokuba's room was right next to his big brother Seto's, every time Mokuba had a bad dream, he would come in to sleep with him. When Mokuba had a bad dream that night, he opened the door a crack, took in the sight on the bed and ran away, eye's wide with shock and fear.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

Mokuba: O.O

Alice: That was the most graphic thing I have ever written…my hands are shaking.

Eru-chan: I can't believe you actually wrote that…

Alice: I'm surprised that I didn't use the joke "Seto Claus is _coming_ to town."  
Eru-chan: EEEWWWW Christmas is ruined!

Hope you liked it! If you did then please review positively…If you didn't…well…still review positively, I like good reviews!


End file.
